Mirror's Hope
by Ryuka Hayashi
Summary: Remember the Clow or Li story? This is the newly revised version due to some problems last year and I had to create a new account. Sorry for the inconvenience! Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Mysterious Cards

**A/N:** Ohayoo mina-san! I'm really sorry for the veeeeeeeery loooooooooooong delay on my story. You see, I was only gonna write after 3 months after the latest chapter because of school activities and when I knew it, almost a year had passed and I forgot my freaking password on the other one! The Ryuka Hayashi account. Hontouni gomenosai! -_-" Well then, since I had all summer, I was thinking of polishing all of my stories on which I plan to put here so I revised this first! Hope you like it and I'm very sooooorryy! And it's a script type. Oh and * means the thought. DX I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrry! *runs away and leaves this fanfic*

* * *

**Narrator:** A beautiful day once again shines on Japan as flocks of students rush to their schools to meet the familiar sight of their second home, ecstatic to tell their friends on how their summer went by. An energetic Sakura Kinomoto couldn't wait to see her best friend Tomoyo again… without the bodyguards.

**Sakura:** Tomoyooooo! Ohayoo gozaimasu! (skating next to her)

**Tomoyo:** Sakura! (waves) Ohayoo! You look excited today. How was your summer?

**Sakura:** Well… (pondering) Everything was plain normal except one night when I was about to go to bed when suddenly the Clow Cards came out of the book and lit up like crazy! They were flying everywhere and some even tried to go out the window! But luckily I closed it before going in the bathroom. And as soon as it had started, it ended as quickly as a flash. The cards fell down the floor and Kero was almost stuck in the lamp when he was trying to get the cards! He didn't even know why that happened. (arrived by the lockers)

**Tomoyo:** Well that was strange… Could it have lit up because a Clow Card was nearby? (changing her shoes)

**###BELL RINGS##**

**Sakura:** Nah. (changing her shoes) If there was a Clow Card we would have sensed it. And let's hurry Tomoyo! (waiting for her)

**Tomoyo:** Hai! (caught up with her best friend)

**Narrator:** Almost at lunch time, at Ms. Mizuki's class…

**Sakura:** (when Ms. Mizuki was at her side)Ms. Mizuki, I think I don't understand this part. (points to a paragraph in her book)

**Ms. Mizuki:** Oh this part? You just need a dictionary to translate it. You're too diligent Sakura, answering the assignment while still in class. (smiles)

**Narrator:** When some boys heard Ms. Mizuki's compliment, they quickly got out the assignment and started answering it. Ms. Mizuki didn't notice, much to their dismay.

**Sakura:** Oh okay! Arigatou sensei!

**Ms. Mizuki:** (leaned down and whispered) We'll meet at the rooftop after school hours. (passed by her)

**Sakura:** (confused) Uh… (looks back at the teacher)

**##BELL RINGS##**

**Ms. Mizuki:** Okay class, time for lunch! Goodbye!

**Class:** (stood up) Good-bye, Ms Mizuki!

**Narrator:** At lunch…

**Tomoyo:** (under the shade of a tree, eating with Sakura) What's the matter, Sakura? (stopped eating) You look bothered. Was it about the Cards?

**Sakura:** Uh… (snapped out of it) N-Nothing really. Let's eat our lunch now… Um… Where… (searching her bag) did I put… my lunch? (sudden realization hit her) Waaaah!

**Tomoyo:** Huh? What's wrong Sakura?

**Sakura:** (river tears) I forgot my lunch at home…

**Tomoyo:** (smiles) Don't worry I'll share my lunch with you. (scooted next to her)

**Sakura:** Uh n-no Tomoyo! That lunch is yours. I'm not gonna starve you to death!

**Tomoyo:** its okay, Sakura. (took out another box) I always have extra. (smiles sweetly)

**Sakura:** (river tears) You're an angel Tomoyo… Thank you so much…

**Tomoyo:** (giggles)

**Narrator:** After school, Sakura is already at the rooftop waiting for Ms. Mizuki.

**Ms. Mizuki:** (emerging from the entrance) Well, you're earlier than me Sakura!

**Sakura:** Um… well… I just don't want to be late again… (remembering the past times that she was ALWAYS late)

**Ms. Mizuki:** Well okay. But first I'd like to introduce to you the other people who are involved here. (then came out Li and Kero)

**Sakura:** (confused) You didn't bring Mayleen?

**Li:** She's out of the question. It seems she can't handle this much of a stressful time.

**Sakura:** Huh? What do you mean stressful? And what about Yue? I'm getting confused!

**Yue:** (flew to the side of Ms. Mizuki) I'm having a hunch you were thinking of Yukito when you say my name. Sorry for being late.

**Sakura:** (blushed at the sound of Yukito's name which made Li turn his head to the side)

**Kero:** Okay, now that we're all here, why don't we start the meeting.

**Sakura:** (blushes gone) Huh? What meeting? Ms. Mizuki didn't tell me anything about a meeting…

**Ms. Mizuki:** If I told you that, would you come? Or make excuses again?

**Sakura:** (embarrassed) Gomene… *I'm really unreliable now to them…*

**Ms. Mizuki:** Okay, without much further ado, this is about the strange occurrence about the Clow Cards last summer.

**Kero:** Sakura already knows that. And well, I talked to the cards and they said that something evil is gradually getting closer to us in a few weeks time in which they can't pinpoint. But they said if they were to be on battle, they don't know whose side to be on. It must be Clow.

**Li:** What? What could we do without the Clow Cards?

**Kero:** I don't know but I have a feel-

**Tomoyo:** Sakura! (finding Sakura then enters the rooftop) Oh there you are! I've been finding you for- (saw that they had a meeting) Oh… did I interrupt your meeting?

**Narrator:** Sakura looked at Kero then Kero looked at Ms. Mizuki to see if Tomoyo can be in this meeting in which Ms. Mizuki nods.

**Sakura:** Arigatou sensei! (ecstatic then ran up to Tomoyo to drag her into the conversation)

**Tomoyo:** S-Sakura… Are you sure I'm allowed here? I mean… (hesitant)

**Sakura:** It's okay… Ms. Mizuki already nodded her approval.

**Yue:** Are you two done already? We already wasted 5 minutes. (irritated)

**Sakura:** (pouted) *I sure could wish Yukito was here than him… What he said was already a lie! It was only a minute…*

**Kero:** Then continuing on where we left off…

**Tomoyo:** (whispered to Sakura) I'll just listen okay? (Sakura then nods)

**Kero:** If the cards were against us…

**Li:** It would spell trouble for us…

**Kero:** But with Mizuki, Li, Yue, me, and you, Sakura against Clow, we might have a chance if we just train harder but not overdoing it.

**Sakura:** But I don't get it. Clow was a good wizard who created the cards right? So why would he come to Japan and wreck havoc?

**Yue:** Don't talk like you know him personally! (glares at her, in which she cowered) You don't know the strength and capabilities of Clow Reed's magic. Keroberos know this better than I do.

**Kero:** Yes. With great power comes great responsibility. But I didn't think he was up to the responsibility part…

**Ms. Mizuki:** Let's just train harder then. How about this week's Saturday and Sunday? Would that be okay?

**Sakura:** Hm… I guess it would be okay…

**Li:** Fine with me.

**Kero:** I'm ready anytime!

**Yue:** (looks bored) Yeah whatever.

**Ms. Mizuki:** It's final then! At the Sherwood forest then! 9 o'clock sharp!

**Sakura:** Okay! (glanced at her watch) Kyaa! Is it that late already? I'm really sorry Ms. Mizuki but we have to be home before 6:30pm! (pulling Kero's tail) We've got to go! My Dad is cooking your favorite tonight!

**Kero:** What? Why didn't you tell me! Let's go! Let's go! Let's gooooo! (dashed ahead of her) We'll be going Mizuki!

**Ms. Mizuki:** Well… since the discussion is over… I think its best to call it a day. (with that, Yue vanished)

**Narrator:** Then, only Ms. Mizuki, Li and Tomoyo were left.

**Ms. Mizuki:** Li, I think you should take Tomoyo home tonight. It's dark already. I'll be fine on my own. Good night then to the both of you. (left)

**Li:** What? Oh forget it. Let's get you home safe Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** Arigatou, Li. (smiles)

**Narrator:** When they were passing by the park, Tomoyo started to talk.

**Tomoyo:** Li? Can I ask? (looking at her shoes while walking)

**Li:** Yeah? Why?

**Tomoyo:** Do you like Sakura?

**Li:** (almost tripped while blushing) W-Why the hell d-did you say that Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo:** (still looking at her shoes while walking a bit of sadness emanating from her) Well, do you like her?

**Li:** (shocked by the tense atmosphere but then stabilized himself… while blushing) Maybe a b-bit… or half… or… argh I don't know! *Don't tell me Tomoyo likes me! This is just way out of control* (ruffling his hair wildly)

**Tomoyo:** (still the same aura and position while walking) Yes or No Li. I only want one answer.

**Li:** (sweating profusely) *Jeez, if it wasn't her aura I'd be saying how stupid she was for making fun of me and Sakura* (took a deep breath then…)Y-Yes… I do like her… (with good timing, they arrived at the Daidouji residence)

**Tomoyo:** I see… (quickly smiled at him and dashed at the front door but before she could go in…) Thanks Li! (waving a recorder then went inside)

**Li:** (it was after 5 seconds before Li realized what she had done) TOMOYOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Me:** _And that's a wrap! Yes! First chapter is finished! I'd say this version is much better than the last one…_

**Happy:** _Aye sir!_

**Me:** _Happy! What are you doing here?_ _Get back to Natsu and your world!_

**Happy:** _I can't… Natsu almost burned a time traveler to death, thinking he was the enemy and now due to the time traveler's wrath, we ended up in different time spaces. But luckily I found you Ryuka-chan! Can you give me fish now? (cute face)_

**Me:** _Go to the pond or something Happy! I'm immune to those stuff and I won't have time for you cause I'm writing this! Now shoo! (closed the door) Geez… Well I hope you guys like it! Please review! I won't let you down this time, I promise. I'll post a new chapter every Sunday! It's hard getting an internet connection here in the rural area... _


	2. Training

**Me: **_Yay! Next chapter! I hope you like this next one! :D So guys… did you forgive me?_

**Happy:** _Why would they forgive you, Ryuka-chan? You're weird. (munching on a fish)_

**Me:** _Shut up, Happy! We'll then please continue. Don't mind the baka neko :3_

**Happy:** _You're mean Ryuka-chan!_

* * *

**Sakura:** Hm? Dad, did you hear that? Someone calling Tomoyo's name?

**Fujitaka:** I don't think so, Sakura. That must be your imagination. (eats)

**Touya:** Must be your stomach, Monster. OH NO, don't tell me you're planning to eat Tomoyo! (sneers)

**Sakura:** Daaad! Touya's acting up again!

**Touya**: At least I'm not a monster. (smirks)

**Sakura:** (eating sukiyaki) Hmph.

**Fujitaka:** Now, now, you two.

**Sakura:** Sorry Dad…

**Touya:** Yeah. Just like what the monster said.

**Sakura:** (twitched a nerve then stood up leaving a small bowl of sukiyaki and a plate of strawberry shortcake) I'm going to my room now, Dad. (stomped towards the sink, putting her plates, went back to the table to get the food, then stomped to her room)

**Touya:** Oi! Don't wreck the staircase! (calling out to her)

**Fujitaka:** Really Touya… You should stop teasing your sister like that. Now she ends up eating at her room these past months. I think she's avoiding you. (eats)

**Touya:** Just let her be, Dad. (continues eating) *Avoiding, eh?*

**Narrator:** At Sakura's room…

**Kero:** (eyes widened because of the food) Su-Sukiyaki a-and-and…. CAKE! (grabbed his spoon) Itadakimasu! (started eating the sukiyaki) Yum! Yum! YUM! (said between mouthfuls)

**Narrator:** Sakura was sitting at the edge of her bed. Thinking about the meeting…

**Sakura:** *What was that meeting about anyway? I can't believe Clow would do this cause he was a good wizard! This is really weird… And why are they so sure it was Clow? Couldn't it be someone who has the same power as Clow? And can the-*

**Kero:** Hey, Sakura, what happened to you? You look pale. Is something the matter? Do you still want sukiyaki? I'll give some to you if you give me more cake. (shining eyes)

**Sakura:** (sweat dropped) Uh… It's okay Kero… It's nothing.

**Kero:** Is it about the meeting?

**Sakura:** Not exactly…

**Kero:** I know you're still confused, Sakura… (slowly eating the cake)

**Sakura:** But why did you assume it was already Clow Reed?

**Kero:** Simple. Because he's the only one who can control the cards besides you and he's much more powerful than us to launch an attack here in Japan.

**Sakura:** Couldn't it be someone else who has the same strength as Clow or impersonating him, in the least? Cause I've got a good feeling it's not Clow…

**Kero:** Even if you say that Sakura, who might it be then? We don't know right? So it's best if we know its Clow.

**Sakura:** (still puzzled) O-Okay… *Why are you acting like this Kero? You should've known by now that it's not Clow… You should've known by the presence…*

**Kero:** (finished his sukiyaki and cake) Gochisousama… (looked at the window)

**Narrator: **A few days passed and it was now Saturday. At the entrance of the Sherwood forest…

**Tomoyo:** (waves at her best friend) Saaaakuraaaaaaa!

**Sakura:** Hi Tomoyo! (waves back) Wait… isn't that… *THE COSTUME CHANGING TRUCK! Oh no…* (slowly skated towards her) Uh…. (hesitant)

**Tomoyo:** Perfect timing! (gets a costume) Try this one for your training! (holding up a sleeveless blue dress with frills at the bottom and a collar with a ribbon) Oh and I'll record the match too! I wont miss this chance to see you in action, Sakura! (smiles sweetly) Now I'll let you change here!

**Sakura:** (sweat dropped) Uh… O-Okay… *Tasukete…* (slowly stepping into the truck)

**Narrator:** At the training area…

**Kero:** Since all of us are here, let's start the first part of training! Evasion of attacks would be a fundamental technique when facing Clow. (looked at Sakura)

**Sakura:** (looked away because embarrassed by her outfit. She was the only one wearing a costume. Others were wearing normal everyday clothing)

**Kero:** Okay. Now you guys have to evade Yue's attack by using anything as a shield or cover. Bonus if you can also attack Yue. (looks at Yue)

**Yue:** (just staring at the forest surrounding them)

**Kero: **Hm… I guess it would be the best time to sharpen my old skills eh, Yue? (smirks)

**Yue:** Do what you want. And why am I the dummy here attacking? Do you just want to show everyone how strong you are?

**Kero:** (sweat dropped when he knew his objective) Uh… No, no, no! Why would I do that Yue? Ahahahahaha…

**Others:** (sweat dropped)

**Li:** So that was what he was planning all along… Jeez…

**Yue:** Whatever let's start.

**Narrator:** After the first part, everyone managed to pass it. Only Ms. Mizuki and Kero managed to place an attack Yue while Sakura and Li lay panting on the ground, managing to avoid Yue's attack.

**Yue:** I'm disappointed in you, Sakura. You have the cards yet you don't you use them to help you. And I thought you would be better off in our little reunion match… (walked away)

**Sakura:** (still catching her breath) I… I'm so… sorry… I'll do… better…

**Li:** (catching up his breath, glared at Yue's retreating back and looked at Sakura) *I can tell the enormous pressure put on her… But jeez don't belittle her like that so much!* (started to go to her when he sensed two eyes watching him on the corner with a video cam and he sweat dropped) *N-Nevermind…*

**Narrator:** It was 2 in the afternoon when they finished training. They learned evasion, counterattacks and timing on when to launch an attack.

**Kero:** Let's call it a day, guys. I think you've learned enough. We still have time to do more training.

**Sakura:** (swirling eyes and lying on Tomoyo's lap with her own clothes now) Waah… The world is spinning…

**Tomoyo:** Don't worry, Sakura. The training's over now. You can rest. (smiles)

**Ms. Mizuki:** I'll go ahead then. Go home safely okay? (left)

**Yue:** I guess my job here is done then. (vanished)

**Kero:** Sakura! Let's go home! I'm hungry! (waking her up)

**Sakura:** Hai… (got up) We'll go ahead then. Ja ne! (left)

**Li:** (emanating a deadly aura behind Tomoyo) Tomoyo…

**Tomoyo:** Yes? (smiling ever so sweetly but sweat dropped) Li?

**Li:** (reached out his hand)

**Tomoyo:** W-What? (looking at his hand)

**Li:** Don't play dumb with me. You know it. (controlling his aura)

**Tomoyo:** I-I don't know what you're talking about, Li… (planning an escape route)

**Li:** JUST GIVE ME THE DAMNED RECORDER, TOMOYO! (lunged for her video cam)

**Tomoyo:** Eeek! (ran towards the truck then closed it) Home! Now! As fast as you can!

**Tomoyo's bodyguard:** Yes, ma'am. (stepped on the pedal and screeched off)

**Li:** Dammit! I was too late! Jeez, with that girl around who knows what she'll tell to Sakura! (worried) I'll just confront her at school then… (went home)

**Narrator: **At Li's home…

**Mayleen**: (at the front door) Li Syaoran! Where were you all day?

**Li:** (taking off his shoes) Nowhere.

**Mayleen:** You're lying!

**Li:** I can do whatever I want Mayleen! You have no control over me!

**Mayleen:** But you're still my cousin! My love!

**Li:** Ugh! Do I have to tell you again and again? We're dealing about something serious and I can't afford you to get in with this mess. Not that I care on what happens to you but we need a whole lot of power and strength to stop this okay? And I'm not your love! Who told you that anyway?

**Mayleen:** Then what's this serious matter then? Why won't you let me help you guys?

**Li:** It's far too dangerous and severe for anyone to know this. And if you wont mind I'm going to my room. (going to his room)

**Mayleen:** Wait! (grabbed the end of his shirt)

**Li:** (let out a sigh) Mayleen, I'm tired and I need sleep. Let me get some rest for once. (pulled his shirt and went to his room)

**Mayleen:** (stunned by his words) O-Okay… *He's really stressed… I wonder what I can do to make him feel better… Hm… (thinking) Ah! I know! (dashed to her bedroom)

* * *

**A/N:** What could Mayleen be thinking to soothe Li's nerves? Will he enjoy it? Or will his nerves be even more wrecked? Find out in the next chapter! And sorry about the training part… I'm not good with those scenes and the funny parts… I'm a bit serious when it comes to making my stories and I think it has affected my fanfiction writing. But I'll try to make it better in the next chapters! You see since I was in first year I wrote my first ever story and fanfiction – Cardcaptor Sakura. Then in 2nd year I wrote the second fanfiction – Alice Academy. In 3rd year and and 4th year I wrote my own story but I didn't finish it yet. I also made some funny(for real? yeah) one shot fanfictions about gosick and now I'm trying to finish my trinity blood fanfiction. So… yeah… Writing has been much of my passion now. :D I hope when I'm going to college (yeah this june) I can still have time to write. :D Thank you so much for supporting this story! As always, every Sunday! (bow)


	3. Mirror

**A/N: **Please enjoy! In my notebook I'm on page 15 now. (super revising powers! Joke!) Well, all in all 76 more pages to finish this. :D Let's just see how many pages I can crop off. XD Sorry for the OCness of some of the characters…

* * *

**Narrator:** Next Monday, at Tomoeda High School…

**Naoko:** Sakura! (shaking her) Sakura, wake up! It's almost time for class!

**Sakura:** (starting to wake up) Ugh… Mmm… (rubbing her eyes) Ohayoo Naoko…

**Naoko:** What is happening to you, Sakura? This is the first time you've been sleeping before class! Usually you would flit around like a butterfly in the classroom! Something's up Sakura and we want to know what that is!

**Sakura:** Huh? I'm not doing anything! (now awake)

**Naoko:** Oh really Then wha-

**## BELL RINGS##**

**Sakura:** *Phew! Saved by the bell!*

**Narrator:** Then the class heard the sliding of the door. They thought it was Mr. Terada, but it was only Li.

**Yamazaki:** Li! Why are you late? This is the first time you've been late! What happened?

**Li:** None of your business. (goes to his chair)

**Yamazaki:** (went to Naoko) What's happening to Li?

**Naoko:** And what's happening to Sakura?

**Yamazaki:** Dunno.

**Naoko:** Me either! Oh wait, where's Tomoyo?

**Narrator:** Sakura and Tomoyo are at the same column. Sakura is on the side and Tomoyo on her side while Li is behind Sakura.

**Yamazaki:** She's asleep too.

**Nanami:** The three of them are tired today… I wonder what's up…

**Narrator:** After school hours…

**Sakura:** Oh man, I can't wait to be back on my bed again! (exiting the school campus)

**Li:** Me too. (exhausted)

**Tomoyo:** Me three… (yawns)

**Li:** (glares at Tomoyo)

**Tomoyo:** (notices Li) Aw c'mon… I'm not that absurd. (whispers) I'll just let her listen to it when it's the right time, kay?

**Li:** (blushes) Wha-Whatever, Tomoyo!

**Sakura:** *Hm… What could they be talking about?*

**Kero:** Sakura! Sakura!

**Sakura:** Ah! Kero! What are you doing here? (grabbed him and stuffed him in her bag) Someone might see you!

**Kero:** Mmmurplgrh… wah! (head sticking out of the side of the bag) I came here to tell you something and then you shove me in your bag like a stuff toy? How dare you!

**Li:** That's because you ARE a stuff toy, idiot.

**Kero:** (twitched a nerve) What? Say that again, you bastard!

**Sakura:** Hey guys, calm down already. Kero, what is it that you were about to tell us?

**Kero:** Hmph. There's an emergency at the house. Go home quickly.

**Sakura:** Nani! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is there a fire or a burglar or something?

**Kero:** Just go! Li, I don't care if you won't come with her. Tomoyo, I guess you could come.

**Tomoyo:** Thanks Kero.

**Li:** Whatever. (still went with Sakura)

**Narrator:** When they reached Sakura's home, nobody was there so they hurriedly went to Sakura's room and was surprised by what they saw.

**Tomoyo:** Oh! I didn't know you had a twin, Sakura!

**Sakura:** I don't have a twin Tomoyo… And that's _MIRROR_... But… why? I didn't touch any of my cards yet!

_**MIRROR:**_ Allow me to explain. The cards wanted me to tell you about Clow Reed

**Sakura:** What about him?

_**MIRROR:**_ You see Clow Reed has a twin brother, Fei Wong Reed.

**Kero:** Huh? Fei Wong Reed? Why haven't I heard of him?

_**MIRROR:**_ He was in hiding before you were created.

**Li:** Is Fei Wong Reed like Clow Reed?

_**MIRROR:**_ No. They are the complete opposite of each other. Even their magical power is different. Now, I think I might bring you bad tidings…

**Li:** Why?

_**MIRROR:**_ Clow Reed has now become the prisoner of Fei Wong Reed.

**Sakura:** How could Clow Reed have been captured?

_**MIRROR:**_ We don't know. All we understand is Clow Reed's power is being depleted and an evil force is coming to Japan… Very close…

**Tomoyo:** Oh dear…

**Sakura:** (turned to Kero and gave him an I-told-you-so look)

_**MIRROR:**_ He's coming after us. He wants to control the cards.

**Yue:** (appeared out of nowhere) Sorry. I couldn't help coming here if I didn't saw two differently dressed Sakuras by the window.

**Fujitaka:** (heard from downstairs) Sakura! Touya and I are home! (shuffling of feet)

**Sakura:** (panicked) Bad timing! Hide everybody! Or better yet, transform back!

**Touya:** Huh? (stopped in his tracks)

**Fujitaka:** What is it Touya?

**Touya:** It's nothing, Dad. *I don't get it… It feels like Yukito is here…*

**Fujitaka:** Sakura! (calling out)

**Touya:** Maybe she's not yet here, Dad.

**Fujitaka:** That can't be. Her shoes are already there at the doorstep.

**Touya:** Uh… (realized his stupidity) R-Right…

**Fujitaka:** (heard footsteps upstairs then went to Sakura's room) Sakura? Are you there? I'm coming in okay? (opens the door)

**Sakura:** Hi Dad!

**Tomoyo:** Good afternoon!

**Yukito:** Good afternoon, Mr. Kinomoto.

**Touya:** (taken aback with him twitching his eyebrows) Wh-What are you doing here, Yukito?

**Fujitaka:** Oh, so you guys were playing cards. (smiles)

**Narrator:** The cards they were holding were the Clow cards and Sakura was holding _MIRROR_'s card.

**Touya:** (still shocked)*I know Yukito may be a bit clumsy and a ditz but playing with Sakura? Taking her out to amusement parks is another thing but being the only adult playing pink cards? Seriously what the hell is going on?*

**Sakura:** Sorry we didn't here you coming, Dad.

**Fujitaka:** Its okay, Sakura. Why don't they have dinner here then? It's getting late already. (looks at his watch then went downstairs)

**Sakura:** Ok! (excited) Would it be okay with you guys to stay here and join us with dinner? (cute face)

**Tomoyo:** Sure, Sakura! (smiles back)

**Yukito:** I wouldn't miss Mr. Kinimoto's cooking!

**Li:** I… I guess… (uneasy because Yukito is here getting Sakura's attention) *I know she's doing that cute face for Yukito…*

**Sakura:** Ok then! (ran downstairs to her Dad to help him with dinner)

**Narrator:** At dinner time…

**All:** Itadakimasu!

**Sakura:** (ate first) Mmmmmmmmm! So good!

**Tomoyo:** (ate) Waah… So delicious…

**Li:** (ate then a shocked expression) O-Oishii…

**Yukito:** As usual, Mr. Kinomoto's cooking is first class. (smiles)

**Fujitaka**: Hahaha! I'm not even close to a chef!

**Narrator: **Then they all had a fun dinner. Touya kept telling them about the embarrassing things Sakura had done when she was young while Sakura was attacking him with her chopsticks coated with wasabi, telling him to shut up. After dinner…

**Fujitaka:** (wiping his hands) Tomoyo, Li, why don't you stay here for the night? Yukito already went back home. It's dangerous at these hours to go back. You're free to use the telephone to contact your parents. (smiles)

**Li:** (shocked then blushed) B-But… I h-have to-

**Tomoyo:** We'd be happy to stay! (smiles)

**Li:** (angry) *Since when did I say that I agreed to it?*

**Tomoyo:** Sumimasen, I'll use your phone now, Mr. Kinimoto. (went to the phone)

**Fujitaka:** Sure, Tomoyo. (left)

**Li:** (looked at Fujitaka's retreating back pleadingly) *M-Matte…* (reaching out his hand hopelessly)

**Tomoyo:** Moshi moshi… This is Tomoyo... Hai… I'm going to spend the night at Sakura's house… Hai… Pleases tell Okaa-san… Hai… Ja ne… (hung up the phone) Done! (went back to Li) You shouldn't waste this chance Li. It's a good way to be closer to Sakura (smiles)

**Li:** (furiously blushing) W-Whatever Tomoyo! (ran to the phone and dialed his home number) Hello? Mayleen? What are you doing near the telephone?

**^Mayleen^:** (shouts over the phone, ruining Li's eardrums) I WAS WORRIED, LI! WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR YOU FOR HOURS AND WE HAVEN'T EATEN DINNER YET!

**Li:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay! Just eat dinner without me 'because I'm not going home this night. I'll explain this to you tomorrow but for now just stay in the house.

I'll be back tomorrow.

**^Mayleen^:** But LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Li:** Tomorrow! Ja ne. (hung up) Phew… That was close… (went up to Sakura's room)

**Narrator:** Meanwhile at Li's house…

**Mayleen:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (crying) And to think I especially prepared a relaxation center in the living room complete with romantic movies we had to watch 'til tears fall from his eyes due to the sweetness of it! It was to calm his nerves! And I was planning to take off his worries for a bit! Li's a jerk! (throwing the DVDs)

* * *

**Me:** Uh, Mayleen… I don't think that's relaxing at all… (sweat dropped) What kind of guy would want to cry in front of a girl while watching movies?

**Happy:** If it was for Lucy… (holding a fish while floating in the air) I think Loki would be able to do it…

**Me:** L-L-Loki? (blushed then shook it off) Yeah, I think he's better off with Lucy.

**Happy:** (saw me blushing then sneered) You him!

**Me:** Stop rolling your tongue, dammit! (attacks with a pillow) Well, until then guys! Sorry for the super OCness… A long time had passed when I watched Cardcaptor Sakura… I started watching it since… 7 or 8 years old maybe… I forgot… So I forgot how Mayleen calls out to Li. Either Li or Syaoran, I forgot. -_-" Gomene… Jeez how many times have I written forgot already… I can't wait to finish this and write out my other stories!


	4. Pillow Fight!

**A/N:** Page 23! 68 more! I can't wait for this to finish! Since this summer I've got nothing to do, I've revised all of my stupid ideas in the story. It was pretty childish really. Everything was in an order format, like everything must follow a pattern, and there were no funny scenes at all… Luckily since I've been watching a lot of anime, I've decided to put a bit of fun… and romance, of course! :D Hope you guys like this new chapter!

* * *

**Sakura:** I've prepared the futon! And pillows and blankets too! (having a bit of difficulty entering the door due to the large bundle she was carrying)

**Tomoyo:** I'll help you, Sakura! (went to Sakura and took some)

**Li:** (went to help out) You shouldn't carry so much stuff when there are people here willing to help you, you know. (took out most of the stuff while his hand brushed Sakura's hand)

**Sakura:** Uh… (touched by Li's words) T-Thanks Li… and Tomoyo… (obviously didn't realize the skin contact)

**Li:** Don't mention it. (finished arranging the futon, her back at Sakura, blushing)

**Tomoyo:** Wow, you're pretty fast, Li. (smiles)

**Sakura:** (looked at Tomoyo) *Huh...*

**Kero:** (appeared out of the drawer, rubbing his eyes) O-Oi… Why are you so loud in the evening? (noticed the people) Why are you guys here? (looked at Li, bored) *And that annoying one is here again…*

**Li:** (twitched a nerve) *T-That annoying stuff toy crashed here again…*

**Sakura:** They're here for a sleepover, Kero. (smiles) This is gonna be an awesome sleepover!

**Li & Kero:** More of a dreadful one, I think. (shocked by the realization that they said the same thing) Stop copying me! (points at each other) You're the one copying me!

**Li:** (sighs) I won't pick a fight with that pipsqueak form of yours. (sat down on the futon)

**Kero:** (exasperated) I don't even want to fight a wimp like you. (settled at the table)

**Sakura:** (blinked twice then sighed with relief) *Yokatta… I thought they were going to fight again*

**Fujitaka:** (outside the room) Sakura? I'll come in, okay?

**Sakura:** Hai! (stood up and opened the door)

**Kero:** (trying his best to not move)

**Li:** (sweat dropped) He really lives up to his reputation as a stuff toy…

**Fujitaka:** (set down the tray in the table) I've made some midnight snacks for all of you. Just make yourselves comfortable okay?

**Li:** *Uh… four glasses? There are only three of us…*

**All:** Hai! Arigatou!

**Fujitaka:** (smiled then left)

**Kero:** (came back to life) Sweets! And milk!

**Sakura:** Now, now Kero. Let Tomoyo and Li get first. They're guests after all.

**Li:** (uneasy) Uh, its okay. Just get first. I don't mind... (looks down but then someone threw a pillow at his face) Ack! (got the thrown pillow) Who the hell threw this while I was talking? (eyes narrowed at the gleefully eating Kero) You! (stood up and points at him) Do you seriously want to pick a fight me!

**Sakura:** Uh-oh… (sweat dropped) Kero is on sugar-high mode…

**Kero:** (smirks) You don't even stand against me. (finished his milk) Why would I want to pick a fight with you? You're a softie towards girls after all!

**Li:** (his face red because of a mixture of anger and embarrassment) That's not even close to the truth!

**Sakura:** A-Ano… Li… Kero… (trying to calm the fight)

**Tomoyo:** (hiding the tray of food) If this gets worse…

**Kero:** You can't even dodge a pillow! That's so low of you!

**Li:** (nerves twitching and grabbed a pillow) Wanna test it out, birdbrain? I wasn't paying attention before…

**Kero:** (clutching a pillow) You sure you can even land a hit me?

**Sakura:** Guys… (standing up)

**Li & Kero:** I won't lose to the likes of you! (started throwing and attacking using pillows)

**Sakura:** Waaaaaaah! (backed away) Tomoyo, what should we do? (looked at her best friend who was clutching a pillow) Uh… Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo:** (smiles) If we can't beat 'em, join 'em!

**Sakura:** (sweat dropped) T-Tomoyo…

**Tomoyo:** We're missing out the fun, Sakura! Let's go!

**Sakura:** (no other choice) Hai…

**Narrator:** When Tomoyo and Sakura entered, they didn't even know who they were hitting, at the least. And occasionally, one would trip and fall and they would continuously hit that person, whoever that was, until that person could stand up and continue fighting. They were having fun and laughed all the way. It ended when Li managed to hit Kero until he was on the floor but he then tripped near the bed and fell to the floor in which Sakura tripped at Li's feet and then Tomoyo tripped at Sakura's leg.

**Sakura:** Ow ow ow ow ow ow… Are you okay Tomoyo? (looked at Tomoyo)

**Tomoyo:** I- I think so… (eyes swirling of dizziness)

**Sakura:** Li? (looked at his eyes since she tripped on top of Li and now they were looking eye to eye) Daijoubu desuka?

**Li:** (blushed) I-I'm okay… You? (looked at her eyes too then looked away)

**Sakura:** (sweat dropped) S-Somehow… Oh where's Kero?

**Li:** Uh… (looked at his side) I think he passed out because of our weight…

**Sakura:** Wah! I'm so sorry! (slowly moved away from Li, carefully ensuring Tomoyo' okay.)

**Li:** (started to sit up and flexed his back) That was one hell of a weird fall…

**Sakura:** Y-yeah… Tomoyo's knocked out too… (looked at her K.O.d bestfriend)

**Li:** (peeled the passed out Kero off the floor) Should I put him in the drawer?

**Sakura:** I think so… I'll help Tomoyo on the futon while you put Kero ok? Do you know what drawer he is.

**Li:** Yeah. I saw it a while ago. (went to the drawer and put Kero in it)

**Sakura:** (eased Tomoyo on the futon next to the bed) There. I'm really sorry, Li. I can't control Kero when he's on sugar-high mode…

**Li:** Nah. It's okay. At least I taught him a lesson not to mess with me when I'm not finished talking. (forced a smile)

**Sakura:** Is that so? Arigatou, Li. I had fun tonight with you guys. (laid down next to Tomoyo on the futon)

**Li:** (shocked) A-Aren't you going to sleep in your bed? (blushing furiously at the thought of sleeping next to her)

**Sakura**: That would be unfair. So I want to sleep next to you guys. Or if you don't want then… (starting to sit up)

**Li:** (fighting the blushes) No-no-no-no! I-If you wanted to sleep there t-then its okay w-with m-me…

**Sakura:** (smiles) I thought you might've been uneasy with me and Tomoyo on this sleepover, but you didn't. Arigatou, Li. You're a really good friend. (smiles even more sweetly)

**Li:** (horrible realization hit him) *Did she just friendzoned me?*

**Sakura:** (yawns) You won't sleep yet Li?

**Li:** I-I-I… *Dammit… if I lie down next to her, I won't even sleep a wink! But if I won't, she might think I don't think of her as a friend… But what if I-*

**Sakura:** Li? (rubbing her eyes)

**Li:** H-H-H-Hai… (hurried to her side then laid down, facing the other direction while sweating profusely) *I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this…* (heard soft breathing then turned around to see) *The two of them are already asleep…* (looked at his shirt) *Touya was ACTUALLY nice today for lending me one of his old shirt and pajamas but still…* (looked at Sakura) *I've always believed sleepovers were for those girly things but it wasn't… and I even had a good time with them, although it was practically all for killing Kero…* (looked at her sleeping face curiously) *Seriously… This girl doesn't know how much inspiration she could be to others…* (sighs) *Well, maybe I think I could sleep through this night…* (smiles then faced Sakura then drifted to sleep)

* * *

**Sakura:** (at the amusement park)That one, Li! (points to the House of Mirrors) Let's go in there! (tugging at Li's sleeve) I haven't been on one for ages!

**Li:** Okay, okay. Well go there. *I'm glad she's so energetic today…*(smiles then went there and paid for the tickets when…) E-Eriol? What are you doing here?

**Eriol:** I'm managing the House of Mirrors as the ticket collector didn't you know? (smiles) Here. (handed him the tickets) You two have fun on your date, okay? (smiles)

**Li:** (blushed) I was only taking her to relieve some stress… She's been so engulfed with the cards lately, so I thought maybe she needed a break… And we're not lovers, okay!

**Eriol:** (smiles) Hai…

**Li:** (went to the entrance when…) Birdbrain! And Yue?

**Kero:** Hey that's rude of you, Li! You know I'm better than you! Oi! Where're the tickets?

**Li:** H-Here… (handed him the tickets) C-Can I ask why are you two here?

**Yue:** We work here time to time, duh…

**Kero:** You're acting weird today, Li. Just get inside, already. Sakura's waiting. (looks at her)

**Li:** (looks at Sakura who was pouting already) Okay, okay. Let's go? (hold his hand out to her)

**Sakura:** C'mon, Li! (didn't see the hand and gripped his sleeve)

**Li:** (a bit offended but dismissed it) J-Jutto matte! (entered the House of Mirrors)

**Sakura:** Wah! Sugoi! There are a lot of me and you, Li! (looking at the mirrors)

**Li:** Yeah (looking at the mirrors when suddenly there was a black out) S-Sakura! Are you there? Where are you? (suddenly the lights were back) Yokatta… There you are, Sakura! (tried to go near her) Huh?

**Sakura:** Li? Where are you? I can see your reflection, but where are you exactly? Li!

**Li:** Masaka… I'm inside the mirrors! Sakura!

**Sakura:** Li!

**Li:** I'm inside the mirrors, Sakura! Help me!

**Sakura:** W-What should I do, Li? Should I call the personnel outside?

**Li:** What personnel? You mean Eriol, Kero and Yue? They're not personnel! They're our friends!

**Sakura:** What do you mean, Li? This was the first time I saw them! Don't say weird things, Li! You're making me scared…

**Li:** (couldn't believe what was happening) B-But how could you for-forget them? And what about the cards? The Clow Cards? Use it! (pounding on the mirror)

**Sakura:** Stop saying weird things, Li! What Clow Cards? Please stop saying nonsense Li… (crying)

**Li:** (horrified) Masaka… This can't be happening… How could you forget them, Sakura! How could you forget our friends! How could you forget your obligation? (crying while pounding the mirror)

**Sakura:** YAMETE KUDASAI, LI! (due to her voice, all the mirrors broke)

**Li:** ! (breaking with the mirrors too)

**Sakura:** IEEEEE! LIIIII!

**Li:** Huh! (woke up, breathing fast) W-What the hell… (looked at Sakura) I-It was… just a… dream… a dream… no, a nightmare… (sighed with relief) Yokatta… I thought I was going to lose her forever… (looked at the clock) 5:00? I guess I should be going… (when he finished everything he had to take care of…) I'm good to go. (looked back at Sakura) Maybe I'll leave her a note… (wrote on a piece of paper, left it on her bed, then left)

* * *

**Me:** Booyah! First ever story with a nightmare! Never done this before though… It was kinda shocking how the ideas kept popping up while listening to Owl City songs. *THANK YOU ADAM! 3* Harvest Moon is tempting me again… I guess I'll have to postpone playing time for this. :D I really must adjust to this kind of lifestyle…

**Happy:** Loki! Ryuka-chan's here typing! (said just outside the door)

**Me:** Bakayaro! You know Loki's stuck with Lucy in another time space! You can't fool me baka-neko! (smirking)

**Loki:** S-Sumimasen? (peeked at the door)

**Me:** It's a cardboard face, idiot. By the way, thank you guys for reading this story even though it's kinda long… Thank you so much! And I'm still not sure why I put friendzoned in Li's speech anyway… -_-" Please tell me if that creeps you out… If it does, I'll change it then…

**Happy:** You're boring Ryuka-chan! You're even worse than Lucy when it comes to pranks…


	5. Birthdays

**A/N: **Thank goodness that cat was gone! Now I can finally type in peace… Oh and I just finished Katekyo Hitman Reborn (the anime) and now I'm continuing reading in the manga. I can't decide who is much hotter, the real form of Reborn or Spanner… *sigh* 3 3 3 I'm also planning in making a super mega crossover fanfic, like a crossover in like 10 anime dimensions… Quite impossible, ne? But I'll try. Tell me your other favorite anime so I can watch it and put it in the future fanfic. :D But till then, enjoy this fanfic! !(^o^)!

* * *

**Sakura**: (yawns then rubs her eyes) Ugh… What time is it? (looks at the alarm clock) I'm early for 10 minutes… That's a new record… (looks at her table) A-re? Tegami? (reached for the letter and read it)

_ Sakura,_

_ Don't bother looking for me, I already went home earlier._

_ Li_

**Tomoyo: **(teasing) Sakuraaaaaaa! Did Li write you a love letter? (peeking at Sakura's side)

**Sakura:** T-Tomoyo? You're awake already? And by the way, this is not a love letter. (waving the paper side to side)

**Tomoyo:** Well then let me see it.

**Sakura:** Here. (gave her the paper)

**Tomoyo:** (starting to read it) Let's see… (Sakura's Dad suddenly called)

**Fujitaka:** Sakura! Breakfast is ready! Tomoyo and Li too!

**Narrator:** At the dining area…

**Fujitaka:** Huh? Sakura, where's Li?

**Sakura:** Uh, he already went home early this morning. (went to sit)

**Tomoyo:** But he didn't even thank you Sakura. (went to sit too)

**Sakura:** Its okay, Tomoyo. I'm sure he really has to go home to do something important. (smiles)

**Touya:** Tomoyo, did Sakura get crazy last night? There were practically screams and shouts everywhere.

**Tomoyo:** Oh, that. We had a pillow fight. (smiles)

**Touya:** No wonder… (continued eating)

**Fujitaka:** Its Friday today. Shouldn't you girls still have school?

**Sakura and Tomoyo:** (shocked because they completely forgot) Ah! We forgot! (quickly dashed to Sakura's room)

**Fujitaka:** Hahaha…

**Touya:** You shouldn't have told them, Dad. You should've waited when it's like 5 minutes till the school bell.

**Fujitaka:** I wouldn't want the girls to be late, Touya. (smiles)

**Touya:** (sighs) You're too softhearted, Dad. (heard footsteps descending from the stairs)

**Sakura:** We're going now, Dad. (grabbing her skates and putting them on)

**Tomoyo:** (bows) Thank you so much Mr. Kinomoto.

**Fujitaka:** Don't mention it, Tomoyo. You're always welcome here. And Li. (smiles)

**Sakura:** Bye, Dad! Touya! Let's go, Tomoyo! (left)

**Tomoyo:** Hai. (followed after Sakura)

**Narrator:** After class…

**Li:** (slung his bag over his shoulder) what a day… (remembering the dream he had and how weird he felt) This stress is building up on my nerves… (stretching his shoulder)

**Yamazaki:** You said it! (walking next to Li) Did you know that stress causes most emotional problems in a person? Like confusion, depression, mood swings, hallucina-

**Li:** Stop, stop, stop, Yamazaki. Not today. My head hurts just by even walking.

**Yamazaki:** Ja, then how about next week?

**Li:** Ugghhh… (dashed off)

**Yamazaki:** Wait, Li! Walk, don't run! It'll build up the stress!

**Narrator:** At the Kinomoto house…

**Sakura:** (looks at her Mom's picture) Mom, I can't believe how fast time goes… We're going to face an enemy far powerful than us, but if we could just make ourselves stronger during our trainings… We might have the chance to defeat him…

**Narrator:** After months of training, Li and Sakura eventually became more bonded with each other in battle, while Tomoyo still continues on filming and dressing up Sakura. One eventful day…

**Fujitaka:** Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura!

**Sakura:** A-re? I almost forgot! Ahahaha! (rubs her head while preparing to sit at the dining chair)

**Touya:** Haha, the little brat forgot her birthday. (teasing)

**Sakura:** Dad!

**Fujitaka:** Now, now. It's Sakura's birthday today, Touya. Don't tease her

**Touya:** Okay, Dad.

**Sakura:** (stuck her tongue) Bleh!

**Touya:** What do you want then, chocolate coated scorpions, fried snakes, toasted worms or the rare and limited edition tarantula tea? (sneering)

**Fujitaka:** Touya…

**Touya:** Yeah, Dad. I was just joking.

**Sakura:** (paralyzed by the thought of what Touya said)

**Fujitaka:** Well today I'll make all of your favorites: croquettes, strawberry shortcake

**Sakura:** (snapped out of it) Don't stress out to much, Dad. Every cooking of yours are my favorites.

**Fujitaka:** Oh and tomorrow's a Saturday, so I was thinking we could go to the beach to have some relaxation once in a while.

**Sakura:** The beach? Yay! The beach!

**Fujitaka:** Okay, it's settled then. Get ready for school, you two…

**Narrator:** At school…

**Sakura:** (slides the door open) Ohayoo!

**Whole class:** Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura!

**Sakura:** (shocked that she stepped backwards) Kyaaaaaa!

**Tomoyo:** Happy 11th birthday, Sakura!

**Naoko:** We prepared this for you. (holding a chocolate cake)

**Nanami:** Everyone contributed for this, even Ms. Mizuki!

**Sakura:** R-Really? (looks at her first period teacher, Ms. Mizuki who then smiled at her) Minna-san… (touched) Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Yamazaki:** Speaking of birthdays, did you know that you share your birthday with 9 milli-

**Nanami:** Oh, shut up. (covered Yamazaki's mouth) You're ruining the moment, did you know that?

**Sakura:** Hahaha!

**Eriol:** (appeared out of nowhere) Well then, make your wish.

**Sakura:** (surprised) Ah… H-Hai. (looked at the single candle on the cake, made a wish, then blew out the candles)

**Narrator:** After school…

**Ms. Mizuki:** So, did you enjoy your birthday, Sakura?

**Sakura:** It was fun when I enjoyed it at school but I want to enjoy it with my family later. (smiles) Thank you so much Ms. Mizuki for the cake.

**Ms. Mizuki:** Oh, don't thank me, thank Tomoyo. She devised all of this.

**Sakura:** I know. She's always the one who plans on celebrating my birthday at school every year. Though I said to her a couple of times that it's okay not to…

**Ms. Mizuki:** Just let her, Sakura. It's her way of saying happy birthday to you after all.

**Sakura:** (smiles) Arigatou Ms. Mizuki.

**Ms. Mizuki:** Don't mention it. (smiles) Well then, see you at Sunday, Sakura.

**Sakura:** Sunday? I thought we had training every weekend…

**Ms. Mizuki:** Spend time with your family, Sakura. After all, you only turn 11 once. (left)

**Sakura:** (looked at her retreating back) I better go home… (looked at the sky)

**Li:** M-Matte, Sakura-waaah! (fell from the side of the tree)

**Sakura:** L-Li! (shocked) What were you doing by the tree?

**Li:** (embarrassed and blushing) I-I just w-wanted to say h-happy birthday. A-And meet me at the c-cherry blossom tree at t-the shrine at 9 o'clock…

**Sakura:** (can hear her heart beat but dismissed it) Huh? Why? Why not now?

**Li:** (uneasy) Uh… J-Just meet me there okay? Bye! (dashed off)

**Sakura:** Matte! Li! (but he was nowhere in sight)

**Me:** Ahahaha! Either the scenes are getting better, or my class in writing is getting worse. I can't choose, just like Reborn and Spanner… They both have good attitudes and charisma… But Reborn just has this allure and aura of a real, genuine Mafioso while Spanner is a dreamy, next door guy, genius mechanic whose hair, when ruffled, (as seen on episode 130) makes him look like a soldier returned from war… which is so hot… *dreamy sigh* Tonikaku, thank you for reading this fanfic! I would really appreciate it if you could review this story or suggest some scenes so I can insert it in here. Arigatou! :D

**Reborn:** (true form) Really? You can't choose between us? (killer smirk)

**Spanner:** Want one? (holding out his homemade strawberry lollipop) It could clear your head. (standing next to the rebuilt Mini Mosca)

**Me:** J-Jutto matte-yo! W-Why are you guys here? (heart beat over 9000)

**Reborn:** Why? You don't want us? (cocked his head to the side)

**Me:** T-That's not what I meant! I-I was just s-shocked…

**Spanner:** I could just make a device to transport us back to Namimori. (holding a wrench)

**Me:** ! Don't leave yet!


	6. Kidnapped!

**A/N: **Omatasen shimashita! (was that correct? I don't even know if it was right at all…) '(-.-) Sorry for the long wait! Prelims and club activities ate half of my time already… Gomenosai! And I was too distracted by KHR… I just can't stop myself from discovering new anime to love! And I watched Howl's Moving Castle for the first time! It was epiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic to the extreme! If anyone knows where to watch it in english subs please let me know! I only watched the english dubbed… Saa, here's the new chapter! Please review! (bows)

* * *

**Narrator:** At the Kinomoto house…

**Sakura:** (eating a slice of strawberry shortcake) Mmm! Oiishi!

**Touya:** (quietly eating his share)

**Sakura:** (remembered) Oh I almost forgot, Dad. Can I go to the shrine later at 9?

**Fujitaka**: (puzzled) Well that's late already…

**Sakura:** Its okay, Dad. I just want to see the cherry blossom at night. *Why the hell did I say that? I don't want to lie…*

**Fujitaka:** Well if that's the case… I can agree to it if you come back immediately okay?

**Sakura:** Hai! (put her plates in the sink got Kero's share and went to her room) Here, Kero. (gave him the tray)

**Kero:** Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! (immediately devours the food)

**Narrator:** Then someone knocks on Sakura's door…

**Kero:** (made himself look like a stuffed doll)

**Sakura:** Hai! I'm coming! (opened the door) Touya? You could've just called, you know.

**Touya:** I know. Whatever, here's your gift. (handed her a yellow ribboned gift while looking away) Dad said his gift is already at your room. (noticed that Sakura wasn't listening but looking at his present) Oi. You listening?

**Sakura:** (suddenly hugs Touya) Thanks Touya! (smiles)

**Touya:** (can't help but smile) Yeah. (left)

**Sakura:** (plopped on the bed, looking at Touya's present and Fujitaka's present then sighs) I really love them so much…

**Kero:** (continued stuffing his mouth)

**Sakura:** (smiled while looking at Kero)

**Narrator: **At the shrine…

**Sakura:** (walking) *I wonder where Li is…* Li? Are you here?

**Li:** I'm here. (behind her next to a tree)

**Sakura:** (turned around) Oh, there you are! So, what is it?

**Li:** (blushed) J-Just turn around…

**Sakura:** Oh, okay. (turned around)

**Li:** (went behind her and strung something on her neck) I think that should do it…

**Sakura:** (looked down and saw a beautiful necklace adorned with green gems) L-Li… (blushed) T-This is… too much… You shouldn't have… (still looking at the necklace)

**Li:** (smiled) Hey, it's your birthday. You should get something out of the ordinary sometimes.

**Sakura:** B-But this… this is too expensive! (worriedly looking at Li)

**Li:** Don't worry, okay? (smiled then blushed) I-I'm sorry I hadn't wished you a happy birthday a while ago…

**Sakura:** (smiled) It's okay, Li. (looked at the cherry blossoms) They're in full bloom now, aren't they?

**Li:** (looked up too) Yeah… They really do correspond with you…

**Sakura:** (looked at him) Li… Since when did you become so deep? (teasing)

**Li:** (blushed, mistaking it as a confession) N-No! I-I was j-just contemplating on how…. beautiful… (whisper) you are…

**Sakura:** (didn't quite hear the last part) What? What is beautiful?

**Li:** (panicked then saddened inside because she didn't hear those words) The cherry blossoms! I said I was contemplating on how beautiful the flowers are!

**Sakura:** Oh. (smiled) Okay. (looked up) Thanks, Li… for this gift… and being with me on this night when they are in full bloom…

**Li:** (looked at her)

**Sakura:** (looked at him with a smiling face) You're the best, Li!

**Li:** (went red all over then looked away from her in which she giggled)

**Narrator:** Months whizzed by in a blur until the first casualty started…

**Mr. Terrada:** Good morning, class! (entered Sakura's classroom)

**Nanami:** Huh?

**Rica:** Terrada-sensei, where is Nakahara-sensei? She's our music teacher for today.

**Mr. Terrada:** And that's what I'm about to tell your class about. Thank you, Rica.

**Rica:** (blushed)

**Mr. Terrada:** Class, Nakahara-sensei was taken to the hospital yesterday.

**Class:** (mumbles) What... The first zombie attack... No way... Maybe she's sick…

**Mr. Terrada:** She had an accident last night near the shrine. She was on her way home when she was attacked by a cloaked figure holding a—you wont believe me but—a staff or something or so she says. The doctors tried to calm her for her to reason out normally but she stood her ground on what she said. (class started mumbling) Pretty crazy, huh?

**Sakura and Li:** (looked at each other)

**Sakura:** (worried) *It can't be…*

**Li:** (tensed) *I don't believe it! Miss Nakahara-sensei was attacked by…*

**Sakura:** Fei Wong Reed!

**Some students:** (looked at her)

**Sakura:** (caught in the act and was now sweating bullets) A-Ano… I said… (looked at Li) Pay one, Li! Hahaha… N-Nothing to worry about… Hehehe…. Right Li? (looking at him desperately)

**Li:** (knew what was going on) Y-Yeah… I forgot to pay you… last time… (the others didn't look at them anymore then Li whispered) Sakura! You know very well we can't let them know what's going on!

**Sakura:** (apologetic) I know, I know, I'm sorry… My mouth slipped… (waterfall tears)

**Li:** (sighed) At least they didn't suspect anything.

**Tomoyo:** (leaned closer and whispered) Hey guys, you know what's going on? Is this connected to what Sakura said a while ago?

**Li:** (sighed)

**Sakura: **(whispered) Gomene… (really apologetic)

**Li:** But as we all know, we can not let down our guard now. This matter complicates everything. Sakura, we need to be prepared to fight Fei Wong anytime that he might attack us. Tomoyo… uh… just hide okay? (ran out of ideas)

**Narrator:** After a few classes later, they were at the last period when Sakura decided to go to the bathroom. While walking at the corridors…

**Sakura:** (walking slowly and chanting) Don't let down my guard. Don't let down my guard. (looking all around her, a bit scared)

**Narrator:** Meanwhile…

**Eriol:** (coming out of the school clinic due to a bit of dizziness and nausea and returning back to the classroom when he spotted a figure standing in the middle of the corridor) Who are you?

**Figure:** (walking towards Eriol) Hmhm… It seems I am forgotten again…

**Eriol:** (his dizziness going back again, only worse) Ugh… Didn't that nurse…? (put his hand to his temple)

**Figure:** You already fell into my trap. (Eriol finally saw who it was—a cloaked man with a staff) People are just puppets to control anyway, like that nurse.

**Eriol:** *This is a tight situation…* (tried to call out to his guardians)

**Figure:** Hmhm… Don't try calling them out, I've (held a book) already sealed them.

**Eriol:** (shocked) W-What?! How—

**Figure:** It seems after centuries, you still can't acknowledge my powers for being more superior to yours… Then again, you hid me from the others in the first place… Clow.

**Eriol:** (eyes widened) You can't be…

**Figure:** (smiled under his hood) That's better, brother… FEAR ME! (plunged his staff forward and created a swirling mass of branches towards Eriol)

**Eriol:** (jumped out of the way just in the nick of time)

**Narrator:** At Sakura's place…

**Sakura:** (gasped then tensed) I can sense… a very strong magical energy nearby! (looked around) Where is it coming from?! (ran to the left)

**Narrator:** At Li's place…

**Li:** (was bored and was twirling his pen in his fingers when he noticed it to) *What…* (alert and looking all around him) *magic…*

**Mrs. Tatsuya:** Li Syaoran! (Li jerked upright) Pay attention!

**Li: **Y-Yes Sensei! *Dammit, I can't get out of here if that woman is still lecturing…*

**Narrator:** Back to Eriol's place…

**Eriol:** (changed into Clow Reed's attire) How did you escape?! (battling his nausea)

**Figure:** Hmhm… I see that drug is working into effect now… When will you learn, brother dear? (smiled sadistically)

**Eriol:** (launched an attack of a fireball directly to the cloaked figure)

**Figure:** I can read your moves, brother. (disintegrated the fireball by touching his forefinger to it)

**Eriol:** Tch… (experiencing the full effect of the drug and was now drifting in and out of consciousness)

**Figure:** It seems I have exceeded my waiting time. (made a gesture with his hands and staff and out blasted a murky blue mist enveloping the already paralyzed and half-conscious Eriol and the mist moved back to the cloaked figure when)

**Sakura:** Fei Wong Reed! (appeared a good few meters away from the two of them and gasped when she saw Eriol being taken away) Eriol! What are you doing to him?!

**Fei Wong:** Ah, the Cardcaptor. Forgive my intrusion on your facilities but I'm afraid I have an errand to do. (suddenly the mist disappeared and Eriol was gone)

**Sakura:** Eriol! (about to summon her staff when)

**Fei Wong:** This is not the right time, Cardcaptor. Or maybe there will never be a right time for you. You could be instantly killed by my powers with that low of a magical capability.

**Sakura:** (hesitated)

**Fei Wong:** Even your resolve is oscillating. I don't even think you are fitted for the title, Cardcaptor.

**Sakura:** (tears in her eyes) I'll do it if that's what it takes to stop you! (positioned herself)

**Fei Wong:** Oh? Really? (suddenly enveloped her from foot to neck with ice) I don't think so. You don't even have agility. Even while you are saying those chants, I'll be able to score you a full attack already.

**Sakura:** (numb from the cold) No… No…

**Fei Wong:** I bid thee farewell, human. You don't deserve to be a Cardcaptor. (vanished and the ice around her vanished too)

**Sakura:** No! (can't move to Fei Wong Reed's last position because of the numbness) No… (fainted)

* * *

**Me:** Yokatta! Nearly done with this fanfic! Then I can move on to my next one!

**Spanner:** If you spent 2 months on this chapter already, how long will be the next one then, Ryuka-chan? (teasing)

**Me:** (tugging on his sleeve) Spanner-kuuuun! That's unfair! I never even play jokes on you except on April Fool's Day!

**Spanner:** Haha… Just joking. (ruffled my hair)

**Me:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	7. Three Cards

**A/N: **Screw the original plot! I'm changing direction, kora! And I realized more people want to read shorter and concise stories… Well, let's try. (grins)

* * *

**Sakura:** *What's… this…* (feeling a warm sensation on her hand) Ngh… (slowly opened her eyes to see Tomoyo in front of her face)

**Tomoyo:** Sakura! (covered her mouth when she realized she was too loud then whispered) You're awake!

**Li:** Finally! (Sakura realized his fingers were close to her hands) You had us worried, you know!

**Sakura:** (smiled meekly) Gomen… I… (suddenly remembered Eriol then quickly sat up, pain reverberating through her legs) Ack!

**Li:** Idiot! (quickly supported her by the side) You know you were numb from the toes up to your neck but you still at up! How idiotic can you get?!

**Sakura: **(winced at Li's harsh words)

**Tomoyo: **Li… Go slow on her…

**Li: **(glared at Sakura) Fine… So, what the heck happened to you? Mrs. Tetsuya just found you on the hallways and chilled to the bone…

**Sakura: **(worried) Li… Fei Wong was here…

**Li: **What?! (shocked)

**Tomoyo: **He's here? (worried)

**Sakura: **(slowly nodded, regret in her eyes) I-I'm sorry… I…

**Kero: **(suddenly comes flying in the room and confronted Sakura angrily) You let him… escape?!

**Sakura: **(winced at his words) G-Gomen… I…

**Kero: **(said quietly, his eyes darkening) So all those trainings were for nothing then.

**Sakura: **(shocked) N-No! All those trainings really helped me!

**Kero: **Then explain why he took Eriol! (angry) Explain why he took the reincarnation of Clow Reed!

**Sakura and Li: **WHAT?! (turned to face Kero)

**Tomoyo: **(covered her mouth)

**Sakura: **H-He's… what?

**Li: **Why didn't you tell us?! (banged his hand on the table) We could've protected him, you know! (angry and worried at the same time even though he hates Eriol's guts)

**Kero: **Because Fei Wong Reed is out there, (pointed at the window) looking for him! I can't blabble all the things I know to you because I know, somewhere out there, Fei Wong Reed would use it to his advantage! (almost screamed)

**Li: **(ashamed because he didn't even realized it)

**Sakura: **(feeling extremely bad for causing all this)

**Kero: **(snorted) Guess we have nothing to do but to stare at the ground while Eriol Hiragizawa is being tortured somewhere eh?

**Sakura: **(suddenly alert) We have to find him! We need to get him out of Fei Wong's trap!

**Kero: **How are you going to do that? You don't even know where they are.

**Sakura: **(thought for a second, then got serious and got 3 Clow Cards from her bag) No, but I'm sure they could help.


	8. The Decision

**Ryuka:** *sigh* I think writing short chapters IS easier than long ones…

**Fran:** Nee-san… (appeared out of nowhere)

**Ryuka:** Oh, Fran-kun, I didn't see you there… (still thinking)

**Fran:** Stop thinking, nee-san. I bought yakisoba bread. (held up a plastic)

**Ryuka:** FOOOOOOOOOOOD! (instantly forgot what she was thinking and lunged at the plastic)

**Fran:** Minna, (not letting her touching the plastic and swinging it sideways) my hungry nee-san does not own KHR… But… I'm the first one to say the disclaimer! Even nee-san forgets that a lot of times.

**Ryuka:** GIVE ME FOOOOOD!

* * *

**Sakura:** (sighed after doing a séance with her cards for the 4th time) Kero, it's no use. I can't see anything.

**Kero:** Anything? (impatient) Not even a single clue?

**Sakura: **(shook her head) It's like white noise… And the cards don't seem to be agreeing with each other…

**Kero: **Hmp… (thinking)

**Sakura: **Kero, just please let me use the three cards! I'm sure they could help me!

**Kero: **No, Sakura. (serious) If you use that card, there's no guarantee you'll be coming back. And I can't allow the Cardcaptor to disappear even before the real battle has started.

**Sakura: **We can try! And I don't care if I come back or not, there's still a chance!

**Kero: **... (mentally debating it)

**Sakura: **It's our last chance to save Eriol! (went in front of him)

**Kero: **(scrunched up his eyebrows even closer) Mnnn….

**Sakura: **Kero, just please let me-

**Kero: **Fine! (glared at her) Go ahead! But I will not be responsible for what will happen to you after that! (looked away, pouting)

**Sakura: **(smiled then patted the guardian) I know, Kero. You've always been the one protecting me. And I appreciate that, but for now, (straightened up) I'll show you how much I've grown and matured even if it's just in a few weeks. I'll show you I can fight for my friends. (flashed an encouraging smile then went to her table and got 2 cards) Please help me, you guys. You're my last hope. (with that, she slowly took hold of her pendant staff)

* * *

**Touya: **(eating out with Yukito and some other colleagues in a yakiniku shop) Oi…

**Yukito: **(still smiling) Hm?

**Touya: **(mentally debating on what he was about to say, but changed it and looked at him with probing eyes) Stop being a pedo in front of my sister. (said it in a whisper)

**Yukito: **(shocked and sweatdropped) W-What?! Touya what brought this up? (sweating bullets because of the false accusation)

**Touya: **(leaned back) I always see you hanging out with her these past few days. I know something's up… Even though I'm not saying it aloud…

**Yukito: **(turned serious when he realized Touya might've sensed what was going on but hid it in a smile) What, Touya?

**Touya: **(sighed) Nevermind. Just stop being a pedo.

**Yukito: **(sweatdropped but was relaxed inside since he didn't pry further) Hahaha…

* * *

**Li: **Mayleen…

**Mayleen: **(asks sweetly) What is it my dear Li?

**Li: **(turned to face her) Could you…

**Mayleen: **(sparkling eyes) W-What is it, Li? Is there something you want me to do? *Please say we'll be together forever! Oh please, oh please, oh please…*

**Li: **Get off me now? (twitched a nerve)

**Narrator: **Note that Mayleen is hugging a sleepy Li.

**Mayleen: **(puppy eyes) Don't you like me as company?

**Li: **No. (deadpan) Now get off of me, I'm trying to sleep. (turned to the side of his bed)

**Mayleen: **Hmp! (stood up) Your always no fun, Li! (stormed off to her room)

**Li: **(sighed and looked at the waxing moon that can be viewed from his window) Sakura… please don't do something stupid again… Or else you'll scare me to the next afterlife… (sighed then closed his eyes)

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'm getting lousy =. = Maybe 3 more chapters till this is over? We might never know…


End file.
